The Rage of a Demon
by Life Between Death
Summary: Naruto is transported by Kami into the World of Magic where he is Trained by a Demon who Teaches him Ice and Water Devil Slayer Magic. With his Memories gone and him de-aged how well will he be in a world full of Magic
1. Joining the Guild

Naruto had just died in the war, he was killed by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, they had just been teleported to a work where the Gravity was a lot stronger there than normal earth and Kaguya had shot these rods out of her hands at me and Sasuke. Kakashi had protected Sasuke with his Kamui but Obito who went to protect him wasn't fast enough and he ended up getting stabbed by one of the Rods sent at me. I had been in Agonizing pain as i slowly died, saying my goodbyes to my friends.

" **Naruto Uzumaki!"** Kami says snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Naruto responds quickly to Kami who seemed to be getting annoyed at his lack of attention.

" **I Said I'm going to be sending you to another world full of Magic and Not Chakra so you will have to get used to it, Now their are Many types of Magic in this World there are Three Categories,**

 **Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and Holder Magic, which would you like?"**

"Lost" Naruto says quickly since it sounds awesome.

" **Ok their are Multiple options, Dragon Slayer Magic, Demon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic, and Lost Arcs please Decide which one you would like"** Kami says in a soft voice now that she has his attention since she actually cared about Naruto, that's why she was giving him the chance at life again in a new World.

"Hmm.. I will take Demon slayer Magic!" Naruto says in a loud and excited way causing Kami to smile.

" **Alright i'm going to send you to the Demon of the Sea and Ice, he knows i'm sending you so good luck Naruto Uzumaki!"** She says as she envelops Naruto in a bright light causing him to disappear.

' _ **And i'm Sorry for making you a child again and Removing all you memories along with your chakra'**_

In a small Island off the coast of Hargeon Port that no one dared to near since the Demon of the Sea inhabited it a small light flashed for half a second before disappearing that no one noticed.

(ON THE ISLAND)

" **Welcome my Child, my name is Cthulhu I Have been told of you so prepare to learn Sea King Demon and Ice Slaying Magic"** The now Named Cthulhu says as they form a bond while learning/teaching Demon Slaying Magic

 **[3 Years Later]**

Naruto wakes up in the hut he had built to sleep in while he wasn't training with his father, it was currently the Seventh day of the Seventh month, Year 777 so he decides to go outside to see where his father was since he usually wakes him up at dawn. Once Naruto gets outside he finds that his Father was gone, he knew it would happen eventually from what his father had told him, that teaching this stuff will cause the person to eventually turn into a Demon and not a nice one so they had to leave to prevent this but he wasn't told where they would go which upset him slightly but was still glad to have learned from him and he would search for him but he knew he probably wouldn't find him but was going to search anyways. He walked to the Edge of the small Island and with a flick of his wrist a large wave appears to which he jumped on and rode all the way to Hargeon Port, planning to go and Join the Fairy Tail Guild since it was one of the strongest and best. As the people of Hargeon began to notice the wave they also began to freak out so with naruto noticing this he lowers the waves size to just enough where he will be able to get on top of the docks. As he jumps off the wave and onto the docks the wave quickly loses its shape and reverts back to just normal water as the people stop freaking out when they realize that he's a mage but they begin to question his weird look, it wasn't the fact that he was shirtless no, but it was the fact of the Pitch black Markings that went down half his body to his Torso and over one of his eyes giving him quite a scary look in the process. Naruto walks up to the Nearest person and asks them where the Fairy Tail Guild Hall is.

"Excuse me sir, would you happen to know where the Fairy tail Guild hall is?" Naruto asks.

"Of Course, it's in the town Magnolia, you can take a train there if you would like" the man says as he points him in the Direction of the train station.

"Thank you sir" Naruto says as he walks to the Train station completely forgetting that he doesn't have any money since he has always fished for food and has never come into town before, after all he was only Eight so not many people would take him seriously if he said that he was the son of a Demon and needed to get food so he could survive. He had been thinking so much he didn't notice that he started to run all the way to magnolia until he was almost there.

' _Well might as well finish the trek on foot than go back and grab a train'_ Naruto thought as he continues to run all the way through the gates of Magnolia and to the Guild hall, grinning that he would finally be able to join a guild. He loved his father but he wanted to join a guild and have an adventure on his own instead of stay on that island and now he had the chance. Naruto looks at the Guild hall doors, suddenly becoming very shy and thinking about backing out but he quickly lets out a breath and composes himself before grabbing the handles of the doors and with a quick breath he opens to doors to find… everyone in an all out brawl, not a single person had noticed him and he was slightly glad about that but then he noticed a pink haired kid looking at him curiously. He was about the same age as him so hd wondered why he was staring at him, Maybe it was because of his Markings? He didn't know but was spoken to by a very old man who was just smiling.

"How many Fairy Tail help you, young lad? My name is Makarov" He says.

"I'm here to Join Fairy Tail!" Naruto says causing Makarov's grin to go wider which he thought would have been impossible. Makarov Reaches behind the counter and grabs the magical stamp holding it while looking at him with a much smaller smile on his face.

"Where would you like your stamp and what color?" He asks. Naruto just points over his heart.

"Here and in a Blue color with a Purple outline" Naruto says causing the man to raise an eyebrow slightly but did it anyways. After a few seconds he pulls away revealing the stamp. By now everyone was looking at them and Mira started talking.

"Hey Newbie! What are all those markings on your body for?!" Mira shouts in goth looking clothes.

"These markings represent that I use the Magic type that I Do" He responds.

"Oh and what would that Be?" The Guild Master says, peaking everyone's interest.

"Well let's go outside and i will show you it and see if you can guess it" Naruto says as they all follow him outside to the back. Everyone begins to notice the eye with the markings on it begins to glow purple confusing everyone.

" **Ice Devil's RAGE!"** Naruto shouts out while facing the sky as a Large purplish Beam shoots out of Naruto's mouth and into the sky, eventually exploding causing almost everyone except Naruto to fall to their feet.

"N-No Way… A Devil Slayer…" Makarov says.


	2. First Job

Everyone looks at Makarov slightly confused while Levy just looks at Naruto in Awe since she had read about them in books.

"What are Demon Slayers Gramps?" Gray says asking the question on almost everyone's mind but Levy decides to answer for him.

"Demon Slayers are those Trained by actually demon kings of certain elements, they are always hidden and usually when you find one they will kill you Immediately, especially Cthulhu the Ice and Sea Demon, who has Never trained anyone before and has killed all who get close to it" Levy says causing all eyes to go on Naruto.

"But… Cthulhu is my Dad he's the one who taught me my Magic!" Naruto says, quite confused. Everyone's eyes widen more than Naruto thought physically possible.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!" They all shout out causing Naruto to hold his ears in pain since he has sensitive hearing.

"OI! Tone it down a bit! I Have sensitive hearing so you basically destroyed my ears!" Naruto says while pressing his hands against his ears. When they eventually quiet down Naruto finally removes his hands from his ears.

"Heh Heh.. Sorry about that" The guild says to Naruto for inguring his ears.

"That's fine hey Gramps imma go get my first Job!" Naruto says, running back into the guild to look at the Request board.

"Hmm… Find a magical Artifact? No, Slay a Demon? No… Help a Flooded Village from a Water Demon! Yes! Perfect since i can just eat all of the Water and for 100 thousand Jewel.. Not bad, OI Gramps i got my first job!" Naruto says, showing the Guild master the request.

"Alright well at least take someone with you, Cana! Would you mind going with Naruto on this Mission?" Makarov says causing Cana to stop drinking and look at them.

"Sure! I don't mind helping him out. NAruto meet at the Train Station in an Hour so you have time to pack your stuff!" Cana says, clearly forgetting that he doesn't HAVE any stuff or a house either.

"Hey Gramps? Can i just Sleep in the guild instead of buying a house and just sleep on one of the tables or something?" Naruto says to the Guild master causing him to raise an Eyebrow.

"I Don't see why not as long as you don't mess anything up after everyone has gone home" Naruto just smiles and nods at Makarov before running to the Train station, not realizing the Horrors that would befall him one he got on. 30 minutes after Naruto got there Cana finally showed up with Two tickets to the place they are supposed to go.

"Let's get on the Train before we miss it Naruto" Cana says, grabbing Naruto's hand causing him to blush and drags him onto the Train where they sit across from each other waiting for the train to start.

"So how long have you been a member of Fairy Tai-" Naruto gets cut off when the Train starts to move causing him to get extremely green in the Face.

"So you have motion sickness like Natsu too Huh? Man i feel sorry for you and Natsu both...:" Cana says sighing lightly at how similar they both seem to be even though Naruto joined the guild today. After a while of thinking the Train finally stops causing Naruto to jump in the air, scaring the crap out of Cana, grabbing her hand and running off the train after grabbing their stuff.

"We stopped a little bit outside of the Town since its flooded we couldn't ride a train into town, so it's a mile walk, not that far" Naruto says as they begin to walk to the Town.

"Hey Cana how long have you been a member of Fairy Tail?" Naruto asks, wanting to know more about her.

"I Joined about a year before you did, so not that long ago" Naruto just nods at this answer as they arrive at the Town they notice a camp set up outside the town as a man comes up to them.

"Are you the Fairy Tail wizards i sent the request to help us?" The man says.

"Yes we are, so you said that a demon is inside the town with the water correct?" Naruto says, as the man nods.

"Yes, Yes, from what we know it is an Ice Demon and it's in the center of the village, good luck" The man says, walking back to the camp.

"Ok we need to come up with a pla- Hey! Don't do just rushing in!" Cana says to Naruto who just starts to walk to the flooded town.

"Think about this, i can eat all the water in one bite, and we have to face an Ice Demon, I Have Ice and Water Demon SLAYING Magic that is used to slay demons but mostly Ice and water demons, so i have a plan" Naruto says as he looks at the Water before sinking his teeth into the water, causing it to glow for a few seconds then begins to rush into his mouth, so he can eat it all. All of the Townsfolk, including Cana watch in awe as he practically inhales the water until there is none left and all that's left is the Town and a Large creature Made entirely of Ice in the center looking at Naruto with what he assumed was an eyebrow raised, before getting up and rushing at him.

"Cana i want you to sit this one out, ok?" Naruto says while glaring at the Large beast coming at him. Cana just sighs knowing that he wouldn't let her fight even if she tried to.

"Alright but if you get heavily damaged during this fight i'm going to join in, got it?!" Cana says in a Strict, 'I won't take no for an Answer' Tone causing Naruto to just nod and grin before charging at the beast. Naruto's eye that the Markings go over begins to glow purple, revealing he activated his Demon slaying magic.

" **Ice Demons Rage!"** Naruto shouts out with a deeper, and more demonic tone causing a Large Purple beam to come out of Naruto's mouth, half the demons size hitting it in the Chest causing it to get stunned temporarily. Everyone watches in Awe as Naruto jumps into the air before yelling.

" **Ice Demon Cthulhu's Destruction Bow!"** A Large bow form in Naruto's hand who just aims it at the Demon's Chest before a Large Ice Arrow forms in it. NAruto pulls back the Ice string, Taking aim while Mid Air before releasing, sending him up even higher into the Air.

" **Ice Demon Cthulhu's Longsword!"** Naruto says, casting his final spell, bringing the Blade into the Demon's head. As it begins to die, it brings it's Massive arm up, swatting Naruto away through at least 6 buildings. The demon's body begins to crack before it breaks apart into a golden dust that just disappears into the Sky. Cana quickly rushes over to Naruto's prone form in the middle of a random house, along with the entire town's people who quickly rush him to their camp where all their medical supplies are.


	3. A New Member

Cana and Naruto had finally returned to the guild, Naruto was very thankful that the Villagers had treated his wounds, once he woke up he had been told he broke Three ribs, was covered in deep cuts that would surely leave scars, a concussion, and a broken arm. Naruto was waiting and slightly nervous to see how his Family would react to his current state, Cana surely noticed his nervousness, and patted him on the back slightly harder than meant to causing Naruto to groan in pain, causing her eyes to widen slightly before rubbing the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to hurt you but calm down, they will be pissed at the demon but not you so don't worry" Cana says with a smile before pushing the guild doors causing all eyes to turn to them (Specifically Naruto in his Injured state) before rage started to build in their eyes.

" **Who Dares Do This to one of My Children!?"** The Guild Master says in his Titan form with his deep, scary voice.

"I'm Fine Gramps, the demon just swatted me away just a few seconds before it died, Just a few broken Ribs, an Arm, and a Concussion along with a few Scars, not much" Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly causing the rage to dim down but it was still there, and Makarov to shrink back to his Normal size.

"Alright but at least head to the Infirmary to see how bad the concussion is" he says as Naruto just nods before walking into the Infirmary with Mira behind him since she could at least heal minor injuries such as bruises and light cuts but could determine the extent of how bad injuries are. After Three minutes of waiting Naruto and Mira come back out, Naruto with Fresh bandages on.

"Naruto's Concussion is mild and will be able to take missions again in Two Days" Mira says causing Naruto to look down slightly.

"Naruto my Boy, what's wrong?" Makarov asks.

"I'm going to be stuck in the guild for Two days with nothing to do" Naruto responds.

"Well then Make new friends, and talk to people in the Guild!" Makarov says. Naruto just nods and smiles before running up to Natsu as they begin talking. After a few minutes an all out Brawl begins. Naruto just smiles and joins in with his eye glowing purple.

" **Ice Demon's Cthulhu's Destructive Fist!"** Naruto says as large ice Gauntlets appear around his arms and hands.

"Now the Real Fun Begi- Ack!" Naruto says, being cut off from a Chair to the head, causing him to fall to his knees and not move a muscle. Everyone stops moving and begin looking at Naruto in worry before he explodes in pain, screaming out in agony causing everyone's eyes to widen as they rush over to him. Eventually Naruto passes out from the pain, causing everyone to go wide eyed.

"Cana Bring him to the Infirmary! Jet get Porlyusica! NOW!" Makarov says, barking out orders. They Nod as Cana Grabs Naruto carrying him into the Infirmary, and Jet running off with his speed magic appearing a minute later in the Infirmary.

"Cana Grab me warm water and a Towel! Mira grab the Blue potion from my Bag! And Natsu grab the Rope!" Porlyusica says as they run off to get their desired items. Once they return they watch in worry as she ties Naruto's arms and legs down to the bed and placing the hot rag on his forehead.

"Porlyusica What is wrong with my Child?" Makarov says, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Jet explained what happened on the way here, It seems that he has unlocked memories that were Sealed away for some reason" This causes The guilds eyes to widen. Sealed away? How and why?

"The Screams was his brain overloading with every memory that had been sealed away, coming back at once, therefore rendering him in enormous pain, eventually causing him to pass out from the pain" Porlyusica says with a sigh.

 **(3 Hours Later)**

Once Naruto woke up he realized that he was tied down then he remembered his past life, in his home world.

"NARUTO!" The entire guild yelled in relief as the ran up to him, releasing him from the ropes and bombarding him with questions but it was the final question that Broke him.

"What do you Remember?" Gray asks, causing tears to form in his eyes as the spill down his cheeks.

"I'm… Not ready to tell you… Yet…" Naruto says as they back off, respecting his wishes.

 **(Timeskip: 4 Years)**

Natsu, Happy, and Naruto were currently running through Hargeon port, looking for igneel since they heard 'Salamander is in Hargeon'. Naruto had just turned 16, they quickly pushed their way through the crowd of people until they reached the center where the so called 'Salamander' was.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu yells out as they both finally make their way to the center to reveal a blue haired man flying with his fire magic.

"Who is this Igneel you Speak of? My Name is Salamander Of Fairy Tail!" The man boasts proudly until a fist covered in an Ice gauntlet smashes against his Jaw sending him into a wall.

"Hey what did you do that for Naruto?" Natsu asks, his head tilted slightly, indicating that he was confused by his actions.

"This man is Using you name for Fame and Insulting our Guild by acting like Trash like him are Members" Naruto says as his Hair shadows his Face, the only part they can see are his Glowing Purple eyes.

"N-No Way… That's Fairy Tail's Salamander and The Sea God of Fairy Tail!" A blonde girl says, watching the Fight. With a swipe of Naruto's hand the Blue haired mage begins to freeze to the ground, leaving only his head open.

"The Rune Knights will take Care of you… Bora the Prominence…" Naruto says as they Both begin to walk away. The Blonde Girl quickly runs up to them and Taps Naruto on the shoulder causing him to turn around with a Raised Eyebrow.

"I Was wondering If i could come with you and join Fairy Tail!" Lucy says to the Demon Slayer. He just shoots her a grin before waving his hand towards them as they walk back to the Guild.

Fairy Tail just got a New Member


End file.
